Ugly Betty Land vs California
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty at beginning then an unfortunate event takes place and just Gio... Getty girls will like it :D Finished! sequel may be on the way!
1. Ugly Betty Land

This is dedicated to all the Getty girls who have supported me and my writing :D Hope you like it

* * *

"Betty, what the hell is wrong with you? You have been acting weird for days and frankly, I'm fed up of it. You can't treat me like this! Betty, you are using me because all that crap with Jesse didn't work. It's obvious that you liked him. I am not stupid!" Gio exclaimed as he paced backwards and forwards in her apartment. He was really annoyed and this time he wasn't going to be as much of a push over as he normally was when Betty was concerned. "Gio, I did like Jesse but not any more. It's you I want and care about," Betty said feeling shocked and very emotional over what Gio had just said to her. He looked at her and stopped walking. The look he gave her made her feel nervous and also made her want to run over to him and hug her. "Suarez, you just care about me because I am here for you now, when you need me. That's what happens with you. I am only ever called upon when you need me and I am fed up of it," he yelled as he walked out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him. Betty crumpled up into a heap on the floor and burst into tears.

He walked through the streets, the cold wind hitting his body. However, he didn't notice this as he felt so angry and so pent up with emotions that he just wanted to get to somewhere familiar and let himself get over the feelings that he loathed within him. Rain started to fall from the skies and Gio fastened his leather jacket up tighter to keep the draft away from his body.

Gio arrived at his deli and let himself in. He walked through to the bathroom and stood looking at his reflection in the mirror. He hated the man he saw standing before him. He wondered how Betty could ever care about him. Surely she was the only one who would ever care about him? How could he let her do this to him again? He had trusted her with his heart and she was playing with it again and he wasn't willing to let it get broken. He hit his head off the wall with frustration and turned to walk back out of the bathroom. Not noticing the water on the floor, he slipped and as he fell he hit his head on the concrete knocking himself out…


	2. Parallel Universe

Gio felt the like he was going to be sick. His head was spinning and he could see psychedelic patterns around him. He rolled over from the position he was lying in and was away to look around as he fell to the ground with a thud. He looked around and saw a tree above him. He had landed on a bit of grass beside a main road.

He got up and brushed himself down. He walked towards the big building in front of him. Walking towards this building, he noticed big letters spelling out "UNIVERSITY OF SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA". Gio looked around at this building, noting its extensive features. Starting to feel dizzy again, he clutched his head as he fell to the ground again.

A female voice was all he could hear when he eventually came round. "Are you okay?" she was saying as she knelt above him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He nodded his head and with her help he stood up. "Hi, my name is Gio…" he started before the girl nodded her head. "Yes, I know who you are. You are Freddy Rodriguez, known for playing the character Giovanni Rossi in Ugly Betty," she said smiling as she helped towards a bench on the sidewalk.

He looked at her confused. "Who's Freddy Rodriguez and what's Ugly Betty?" he asked her. He noticed the similarities this girl had to Betty. She had red glasses and the same shade of hair, although slightly shorter and curly and also had the infamous braces. "I'll show you and my name is Rachael btw," she said as she led Gio into the University building.

They sat at a computer in the IT centre and Rachael logged into . "This is a website dedicated to you and Betty. We are all huge fans of yours. There is a section dedicated to you and one to America and the about you as a couple," she said pointing out the different sections. A confused look appeared on his face again. "Who's America? My name is Gio and how do you know about Betty? And anyway there is no Betty and I anymore," Gio said sadly. Rachael looked at him confused. "We know there is no more of you two. We are all really disappointed and can't stand her for it. We think you are way better than that Jesse guy, look:," she said putting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder and showing him a post from Madam B which read: "Couldn't have said it better moiself. Well, I guess they got green light for season 4 and can't throw us the Detty endline yet, so whoa a new Love Interest! And NO WAY are they going to let us Getty Girls have it our way and give us Gio back!!! Can't let us believe we have influence. Wonder just how deep this show will sink before they are able to interprete the reading on the wall.  
Well, Love Interests don't last long on this show...". "See we all want you back with Betty," she said as she looked on the page and noticed a private message in her section. "Two seconds Fre…Gio," she said as he looked away from the screen. She read the message from a member named PRIVATE. It read: "The guy you are speaking to is not Freddy Rodriguez. It is Giovanni Rossi. He travelled to this parallel universe and is now part of your world. Make the most of your time with him. You know what his character is like."

Rachael looked at the screen in disbelief. "You have to be joking," she muttered under her breath. "Gio, can I see your driving licence please?" Rachael asked as Gio racked through his trouser pocket for his wallet. He took it out and handed it to Rachael. She went back onto MGSG and posted a comment. "Getty girls: get to California NOW! You are not going to believe this. I have Giovanni Rossi sat next to me and no I do not mean Freddy Rodriguez. Will explain when you get here! Please be asap!" and she pressed send.

"You hungry?" Rachael asked as she turned back to Gio. He looked at her and smiled, showing Rachael a full view of his dimples. "Yeah sure. Where's good round here?" he asked. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I know the perfect place," she said as they walked out the IT centre.


	3. Getty Girl Meeting?

Rachael and Gio walked to the little sandwich place around the corner from the University. "Here we go! Probably won't taste as good as what I guess your sandwiches taste like," Rachael said smiling at Gio. He laughed and they walked in and took a seat.

"So, can you show me some of the other things that have been written about me on this site then?" Gio asked as Rachael took out her laptop and turned it on. "What sort of thing you want to see?" Rachael asked scrolling down the page. He shrugged. "Erm… what's that?" he said as he pointed to the fanfic section. Rachael blushed. "These are links to stories that people have written about you and Betty. You can read one if you want?" she said as she passed the laptop to him. He scrolled down the page and clicked on a story called "WorkLifeBalance" by m1ssp1ggy.

After reading the fiction, Gio looked at Rachael. "Oooooh!" Gio exclaimed getting embarrassed. Rachael laughed. "You will get to meet the authors soon enough," she said smiling. He looked at her worried. "Don't worry about it. We are harmless really! It's just fun," she said reassuringly. He smiled and asked, "Do you write stories then?" Rachael blushed and showed him her page on . He read some of her stories and smiled. "They are good. I just wish that Betty would realise that I am a good guy," he said.

They had lunch and went for a walk around the area. "So you have the same sort of accent as Christina. Are you Scottish?" he asked as they went into the park. Rachael nodded her head and smiled whilst looking away. "Gio, where are you going to stay tonight?" Rachael asked him as she turned back to face him. He looked good on Ugly Betty but she hadn't expected him to look so good. He shrugged and Rachael's smile disappeared. "Come stay with me. I have a spare bed you can sleep on it," she said as he nodded his head.

They headed back to Rachael's place and Gio went to go freshen up. Rachael logged onto her computer to find hundreds of comments on MGSG waiting for her. She explained about everything that had happened and how Gio had somehow transferred from Ugly Betty land to California. She read through her comments and found out that Foxy, Beatrice B, Lauren!, m1ssp1ggy, Livia and Stu were all on their way to LA to meet Rachael and Gio. It would be a Getty meeting to remember with one half of the couple that the girls obsessed over.


	4. Coffee Anyone?

A few days later and a few of the "Getty" girls were arriving in LA to meet Rachael and Gio. They were going to meet later at a local park so that Rachael could show them Gio. The whole scenario confused her, but somehow Gio had been thrown into her life and she was happy. Since then he had stayed at her apartment and they had gotten to know each other quite well.

"Rach, I'm nervous," he said as they sat in the park sipping at their coffee. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Looking around, Rachael smiled. "Here we go Gio. Here's the first one," she said as she jumped up off of the bench. "Foxy! Haha. Sorry Elena. It's habit," Rachael said as she hugged her friend as she added, "And obviously this is Gio. Gio, this is Elena (also known as Foxy on MGSG)." Gio waved nervously as they all sat down again.

Rachael walked off to get Elena a drink as she sat and spoke to Gio. "So Gio, any insight on what is happening with you and Betty? We all want to know," Elena said. Gio shrugged his shoulders and smiled sadly, "I have no idea. I'm here now though instead of being with her. I just need a bit of space to myself and I can maybe forgive her," he said looking down at his feet. At this moment Rachael came back with a coffee for Elena and saw that Gio was sad. "Excuse us Elena. Will you wait for the other girls while I speak to Gio," Rachael said. Elena nodded and Rachael grabbed Gio's hand and pulled him away to the swing set at the other end of the park.

"Gio, what's wrong?" Rachael asked as she let go of his hand. He looked up at Rachael with sad eyes and a halfhearted smile. "I miss Betty and Elena just started speaking about her. I wish I could just have a look and see how she is and if she misses me," he said miserably. Rachael looked at him and opened her arms for a hug. He walked to her a hugged her tightly. "I'll try and help," she said kissing his forehead gently, "It'll be okay."

**

Elena saw two figures walking towards her. "Hey Lauren! Hey Beatrice! How are you guys?" she asked as she gave each of them hugs. "We're fine! Where's the main attraction?" Lauren asked giggling. Elena pointed over to where Rachael and Gio were and saw them hugging. "He's upset," she said finally, "He misses Betty." Beatrice looked over and saw Rachael and Gio walking back, Rachael holding his hand for comfort. She smiled as they approached. "Hey you two," she said smiling as she shook Gio's hand, "I'm Beatrice and this is Lauren," she added. Lauren smiled and waved. Gio suggested that they went to a coffee house and had a seat as he was feeling tired. They all agreed and headed off. "The rest of the girls said they would meet us later after they have had time to settle in to their hotels," Beatrice said, "but we just couldn't wait to meet you Gio!"


	5. Paaaaarty

"Coffee anyone?" Elena said as they arrived at a coffee shop. Gio, Rachael, Lauren and Beatrice all sat down at a table. After a few minutes Elena arrived back with drinks and they all sat and started speaking. "Hey guys, want to go to a fancy dress party tonight? I was invited and told to take some friends," Rachael said smiling at the group of people around her. By the smiles on everyone's faces, she could tell they wanted to go. "Okay, so we will get in contact with the others and meet up at this address at 9pm," Rachael added whilst writing down an address.

They left the coffee house and parted their separate ways. "So what you want to do now?" Rachael asked. Gio put his arm around her shoulder and replied, "Well how about some shopping. I think I should treat you since you are having me stay with you." She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know what? You aren't that much hassle anyway. Plus the new view at my apartment isn't that bad," Rachael said flirtingly. Gio raised his eyebrow at her and smiled as he saw her blushing. "The view wasn't that bad to begin with," he flirted back with a wink.

**

After a day of shopping, Rachael and Gio had found outfits for the party that evening. Gio had found the perfect outfit. He was Zorro for the evening and the outfit suited him perfectly, showing off his muscles and toned stomach with the tight fabric of the costume. However, Gio had not been allowed to see Rachael or anyone else's costumes until later that night.

Rachael emerged from her bedroom to find a masked Gio sitting on the sofa. "Aherm…" Rachael said whilst smiling brightly. Gio turned around and saw Rachael standing in the doorway. "You look good," he said smiling as she spun around in a circle. She was dressed as an Indian with a short beige dress on with tassels around the bottom of it, a feather headband and a pair of heels with tassels on them also. She giggled and went into the kitchen, pouring a drink for her and Gio.

About ten minutes later, Rachael and Gio were ready to go. They went to meet the girls. Stephanie (aka m1ssp1ggy), Nena and Bella (SouthernBella04) were going to be there with Beatrice, Lauren and Elena and Rachael couldn't wait to see them and just go out and have some fun.

Gio and Rachael arrived at the party and helped themselves to drinks. "Thank you for inviting me," Gio said as he waved at the other girls across the room. Rachael rolled her eyes as she saw the nurses and nuns walking towards them. "Hey Rachael," Stephanie said as she hugged her, "Hey Gio."

The drinks flowed all night long. Rachael and Gio said goodbye to their friends and headed home. "Thank you," Gio said as they arrived back at Rachael's apartment. She smiled at him. "What for?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders. He stopped. "You helped me forget about Betty tonight," he said as he opened his arms for a hug. Rachael walked towards him and hugged him back. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. She leant towards him feeling a little tipsy and kissed him gently on the lips. "Night Gio," she said smiling brightly at him as she walked into her room, leaving him standing in the living room with a lot on his mind.

* * *

Yes it's my story and I can have Gio do whatever I want :P mwah hahaha


	6. Drunken Kisses

"Livia, where are you?" Rachael said into her cell phone the next morning. "Sorry, I'm just at the airport now. My flight got delayed. I'll meet you and the other girls for lunch okay?" Livia said through the phone. Rachael smiled as she wrote down where they would all meet. She walked through to the living room and gently shook Gio's shoulder. "Wake up! Sleepy head!" she said. There was no reply. "GIO!" she yelled. He rolled over and looked up through half opened eyes. He smiled and sat up. Rachael blushed as she saw Gio's bare chest being exposed in front of her. "I'll go make breakfast and let you get dressed," she said as she headed to the kitchen.

Gio dressed and went through to meet Rachael. He walked over and sat at the table. Rachael presented a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Pancakes a la Rachael!" she exclaimed happily. Gio smiled and took a few. "So plans for today is that we are meeting the girls for lunch and Livia will be there. Her flight got delayed yesterday," Rachael explained. She saw Gio sat opposite her deep in thought. "What's wrong, Gio?" she asked. He looked up from his plate. "Nothing, just thinking about last night and the fact you kissed me," he explained. Rachael blushed and shrugged. "Couldn't resist. I was a little tipsy and you looked so good and I really like you. Not just the way you look either. You have a brilliant personality too," she said looking down at her plate and playing with her food. He reached across and lifted her chin up with his index finger. "Rachael, I like you too," he said smiling. He walked round the table and sat in front of her and hugged her tightly.

**

Everyone met for lunch and they had all eaten their meals and had drank a lot. "So, Gio, can you show me some of those awesome moves of yours?" Livia asked smiling at him. He nodded his head and held out his hand for her. She took it and followed him to the dance floor. As they danced away, Stephanie turned to Rachael and smirked. "So, you and Gio seem cosy, you bitch!" she said whilst laughing. Rachael giggled and shrugged. "He's nice. Who would have known I would have gotten on with him so much," she said still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rachael sat and watched Gio and Livia. They danced well together. She turned to speak to Beatrice and Lauren and when she turned back, she noticed Livia dragging Gio off the dance floor. Her eyes widened as she saw Livia drape her arms around his neck and kiss him. Not a peck like she had done the night before, a full blown frenching kiss. Rachael turned and ran out of the restaurant.

**

Gio had been a bit dubious about going and dancing with Livia with Rachael sat just there, but the smile on her face said it was okay. They had drunk a lot and Livia was slightly drunk. Still she danced well. Gio kept looking over at Rachael and smiling at her. She was certainly something.

One minute they were dancing and then the next Livia had pulled Gio off of the dance floor to the corner and had her arms draped around him. Next, her lips were covering his. He pushed her away and looked over to see Rachael was no longer sat in her seat but was running out of the restaurant. "How could you do that? I was getting over Betty with one of your friends and now you do that and she has run off! I don't want her to be upset. Livia you have to call her and apologise," he said as he turned and left after Rachael.

Livia walked over to the other girls who were all gob smacked. "What the hell?" Stephanie asked, whilst the other girls just sat shocked. "Livia, she will never forgive you!" Beatrice exclaimed. Livia looked down at her hands and sighed, realising what she had just done.


	7. Apologies

Livia, you got your limelight, I'm taking it away now. It's stephanie's turn now. Please do my poll on MGSG fan fic section please?

* * *

Gio arrived back at Rachael's apartment. There was no one there, but a note left on the table for him. "Gio, am going shopping. Need some time to myself at the moment. Have fun with Livia, Rachael." Gio sank down on the spot. She was pissed off with him and he knew it. She had left notes before saying where she was, but they always ended with "love Rach xxx" and the fact that this one hadn't, made him feel bad.

He tried her phone again. He had tried phoning her all the way back from the restaurant but she wouldn't answer. "Rach, it's me!" Gio exclaimed to the voice mail, "please speak to me!" He hung up and slumped don on the sofa and closed his eyes. He felt like he had really ruined it this time.

Rachael had phoned for Stephanie to come and meet her at Starbucks in the centre of LA. "Rachael, speak to him," she said calmly. Rachael shrugged and wiped her eyes. "Why should I?" she asked trying not to burst into tears again. Stephanie put her arm around Rachael and softly said, "Because he pushed her away and ran straight after you. Livia told us what he said to her. He told her to apologise to you and even said you helped him get over Betty. Rachael give him a chance and you know what Livia gets like when she's drunk," Stephanie said. Rachael laughed and smiled. "Okay, thank you for being there, twinnie," Rachael said laughing.

Rachael's phone rang just as they were heading out of Starbucks. It was Livia. "Hey Rachael! Please don't hang up on me? I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted my own little moment with Gio, you know?" Rachael laughed as Livia rambled on. "Shut up for a second Livia. It's okay. I forgive you. I'll meet you and the girls later, but I have some apologising to do to a certain Mr Rossi," she said as she wished Livia goodbye and the same to Stephanie before dashing home.

She walked through the door to her apartment to find Gio waiting for her. "I'm sorry!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Rachael giggled nervously as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Rach, I'm sorry for all of that. It shouldn't have happened and I am so very sorry. Please forgive me?" he said looking deep into her eyes. Rachael smiled. "Of course I will. I'm sorry for running off like that," she said. Gio moved towards her and hugged her. He bent down and was away to touch his lips with hers when her phone rang. "Sorry," she said as she turned to answer it. "Sarah!" she exclaimed as she covered the mouthpiece. "It's Stu from MGSG, Gio," she said. "Wow, you have finally arrived in LA! That's awesome! We'll meet you tomorrow. Night!"

Rachael giggled and walked over to Gio. "Sorry," she said blushing, "I also have a little confession to make," she admitted. He looked at her, as if asking her to continue. "Well, when I saw you and Livia, I felt jealous. Really jealous. I hadn't even kissed you like that and then she went and did it," she said looking at the floor. Gio made Rachael look at him. "You mean like this," he said as he pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her lips with his. His breath was warm and sweet. Rachael melted into his arms. Pulling apart, she looked into his eyes. "Wow," she said. He laughed and held her tightly. "Come on, let's watch a movie. I'll even let you choose," he said not wanting to let her go. She nodded and hugged him tighter. "Only if it's a sappy movie. "I like PS I Love You"," she said smiling brightly. He nodded his head and watched her put the DVD in. He pulled her onto the sofa and smiled as they cuddled up on the sofa.


	8. Gossip and Revelations

Stu it's your turn now, you get all the limelight :) well apart from me cos im the author and can do what i like ;)

* * *

Rachael awoke on the sofa the next morning to find a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Morning," Gio said as he felt her move next to him. She smiled. "Morning. What's the time?" she asked. Gio looked at his watch. "11.25, we slept in," he said as he dashed up off of the sofa. Rachael groaned and headed through to her room to grab some clothes.

"Sarah," Rachael yelled as she ran up and hugged her friend. "Where is he then?" she asked smiling at Rachael. Rachael smiled back. "He's joining us later. He says he has a couple of things he wants to do," she said with a huge grin on her face. Sarah, Nena and Stephanie had met Rachael at a small café, while the other girls went shopping.

"The girls have been filling me in," Sarah said smiling towards Nena and Stephanie. "Oh really?" Rachael said smirking. They started giggling and sat down at a nearby table. "So, what's been said then?" Rachael asked curiously. Sarah giggled. "Well… the whole Livia fiasco and someone might have said something about you sleeping with a certain Mr Rossi. Jealous much?" she said. Rachael was shocked. "Okay, what the hell?!? We have not slept together. Until last night we hadn't properly kissed. Livia made a move on him before I did," Rachael exclaimed, blushing. "There's just one problem, what if he has to go back?" she said sadly. The other girls looked at her. "Somehow he came here into our lives and I was in love with him then and am even more now. He is the perfect guy, but what if he is taken from me. He doesn't belong here and I don't want to lose him," she said as she saw the girls staring behind her.

"You love me?" Gio asked looking down at her. Rachael blushed and held her head in her hands. "It should not have been said like this Gio, but yes. How long have you been stood there?" she asked as her face flashed bright red. He smiled and replied, "long enough" as he reached down and hugged her tightly.


	9. Propositions

For the purpose of the story, you girls don't stay that far away from me in LA haha. Thank Foxy for the idea of this chapter :P

* * *

Gio had stayed in California with Rachael for months. The other Getty girls had to go home but kept coming for visits over weekends. Everyone had grown closer over the weeks that Gio had been with them. MGSG was full of comments from people speaking about the whole scenario and Rachael logged in every now and again to see what was being said about him. One of the times that she logged on however, she had another message from PRIVATE. She clicked on it and read it. "Gio!" she shouted as he came running through to the living room. He read the message that had shocked Rachael so much: "Gio has a choice to make. He may return to Ugly Betty Land and return to a life with Betty or he can stay in California with you. It is 100% his choice. He has 24 hours to decide."

Rachael looked at Gio and hugged him in comfort. "Whatever you feel happiest about," she said as she let go and headed off to her bedroom. Going into the ensuite, she locked the door. Sitting down she burst into tears at the thought of losing Gio forever.

Gio sat down on the sofa, hearing the sobs coming from Rachael's bathroom. He took out a box from his pocket. He had gone shopping one day that Rachael had gone to meet the girls and had bought her a present. He owed her a lot and now thanks to her, he didn't feel hurt or regret when thinking about Betty. He had gotten over her. He walked over to the computer and noticed Rachael was still logged into MGSG. He clicked on the messages part and started writing a message to the member known as PRIVATE. He knew what he had to do…

**

Rachael heard a knock at her bathroom door. "Rach, can I come in?" Gio asked softly. She stood up, whilst wiping her face, and opened the door. He held his arms out and she ran into them still sobbing. "Ssssh," he said soothingly rubbing her back, "It'll be okay! Come and sit down."

Gio walked Rachael over to the bed and she sat down. Looking into his eyes, she smiled as sincerely as she could. He sat down beside her and hugged her again. "Thank you," Rachael said. Gio wiped her tears from her cheeks and smiled at her. "Here," he said removing a little box from his pocket, "this is a thank you for you. You have been looking after me and let me stay with you and are just an amazing person. I know how you feel about me and want you to know I feel the same." Rachael looked at him and smiled. He held out the box and opened it in front of her. Her eyes glazed over as she looked down upon a silver necklace with two hearts, one dangling from the other. Gio removed it from the box and put it on her.

"Tiffany's!" Rachael exclaimed, "Gio, this is too much." He looked at her and smiled. "Nothing is too much for you. Plus, if that's too much then you won't want this?" He dropped a small box on the floor and bent down to pick it up. Turning to face Rachael again, he smiled and opened the small box. Tears rolled down her face for the umpteenth time that day. "Gio…" she whispered. He smiled again and held onto her hand. "Rachael will you do me the honour of being my wife." Rachael smiled and nodded her head as he slipped the heart shaped diamond ring onto her finger. "I made my choice," Gio yelled out smiling at the fact he would be staying in California for good.


	10. Wedding part 1

Had to get this one out quickly before Livia tried to steal Gio again! Haha Just to let you know for the purpose of my story you guys are single :P This chapter will come in 2 parts.

* * *

The wedding came round really quickly. Somehow, Gio's family had been moved from Betty Suarez Land and were now staying in California. The WHOLE family. Gio surprisingly had an identical twin brother, named Federico. His uncle Tino also looked like him too.

The girls were getting ready together. Rachael was there with her bridesmaids Lauren, Elena and Stephanie and the some of the other Getty girls Sarah, Nena, Juna, Livia, Beatrice, Bella and Christy were all getting sorted. The bridesmaids had lilac coloured dresses on and Rachael walked out revealing a white dress with a lilac ribbon around the waist. "You ready then? You are about to become Mrs Rossi," Elena squealed. Rachael giggled and nodded her head as they headed to the reception.

The wedding was quite a small do with just friends and family. Rachael's parents had flown from Scotland to give her away and she had never been happier. After the wedding, everyone headed to the reception. Rachael grabbed Elena and Livia and pulled them over to Gio's family. "Federico, Tino, this is Elena and Livia," Rachael said smiling. Elena and Livia looked at each other and smiled wickedly. "Hey beautiful," Gio said approaching Rachael. She turned on the spot and smiled. "Hey! I just set your brother and uncle up with some friends," she said pointing around at Elena and Livia. "Federico is fine with Elena, but boy, Tino has his hands full with Livia," Gio remarked jokingly. Gio wrapped his arms around Rachael's waist. "Would you like to dance with me, Mrs Rossi?" he asked. She smiled and replied, "I would be a pleasure."

The DJ announced that it was the first dance and put on "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye. Rachael laughed as Gio took her into his arms. "What's funny?" he asked. Rachael smiled at him. "Well, this song was kind of our Getty soundtrack," she said, "but it's better as a Gweetie soundtrack." Gio laughed at her and held her tight.

After dancing Rachael looked around the room and nudged Gio in the side. "Check this out," she said pointing at Elena who had her arms wrapped around Federico's neck and at Livia who was whispering sweet nothings in Tino's ear. Gio laughed. "You did well!" he exclaimed whilst kissing her neck. "Oh, I know!" she said turning around to face Gio, "By the way, the kilt? Nice touch!" Rachael looked down at Gio's kilt. He giggled and leant in close. "Yeah, your dad told me what tartan to get. And also I was researching online and am being a proper Scotsman for you." Rachael blushed and smiled.

"Sweetie, can I have this dance," Gio's father said approaching Rachael. Gio and Rachael looked at each other and laughed, sharing the private joke. "Sure," Rachael said after calming herself down. "Thank you," his father said. Rachael looked at him and smiled, "What for?" Rachael smiled thinking about her future. "Well, I have never seen anyone make my Gio so happy before," he said. Rachael smiled proudly.

They finished dancing and Rachael walked over to Gio and his sister, Nella. "Rachael, I want to tell you something. I like you a lot better than Betty. Can you take me shopping some time, please? I need someone like you to help me," she said moving away from Gio. "There's a guy I'm trying to impress," she whispered. Rachael nodded her head and hugged her sister in law, who went over to get another drink. "I love you, Mrs Rossi," Gio said hugging her. She smiled. "I love you too."


	11. Wedding Part 2

Meanwhile, back in Ugly Betty Land, Betty was sat in her new apartment, still feeling sorry about losing Gio. She hadn't heard from him for nearly a year and she missed him like crazy. "Okay, I need to get my mind off of Gio. I wonder what's on tv?" she said to herself as she reached for the controller. Turning on ABC she noticed one of her favourite programmes was on. "Wow, California!" she said as she sat back on the sofa, "I thought it had been cancelled."

The credits rolled and Betty looked at the screen wondering what she had missed. "Wow, Rachael's getting married. I totally didn't expect that," Betty said staring at the screen. "What a beautiful dress," Betty exclaimed aloud as she looked at the beautiful detail on the dress. Betty saw Rachael walking down the aisle with her parents and then the camera zoomed in on Rachael's future husband. "Oh my Gawd!" Betty exclaimed as she saw Gio's face on the screen. "What the …?" she said as she listened intently to the program.

"_We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honoured celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Giovanni and Rachael have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being. We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith," the minister said to the congregation. _

"_Giovanni, will you receive Rachael as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" he said as he turned to the couple. Gio smiled happily at Rachael. "I do." Rachael, will you receive Giovanni as your husband? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?" Rachael turned towards Gio and smiled back at him, "I do." _

Betty looked at the screen shell-shocked. It was Gio, her Gio, getting married. Rachael looked so happy. What had she done to deserve this? She really didn't understand it. Gio looked so happy though. Betty wanted to be happy for him too, but there was a feeling deep inside that was stopping her.

"_Giovanni and Rachael, receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love," the minister recited. Gio and Rachael smiled at each other again, now holding hands. Elena smiled at Federico who stood next to her and he wrapped his arm around her waist. _

"_I, Giovanni, take you, Rachael to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love," Gio said looking deep into Rachael's eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him as she repeated, "I, Rachael, take you, Giovanni to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love." The minister looked at the couple that were obviously very much in love. "Will you now give and receive a ring?" the minister asked. Rachael and Gio nodded their heads and replied, "We will!" _

"_This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting that time itself," the minister recited again. Rachael's mother was now in tears along with Gio's. The minister handed a ring to Giovanni. "Wear this ring forever Rachael, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending," Gio said placing the ring onto Rachael's finger. Looking down at the ring a tear of happiness trickled down Rachael's cheek. "May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love," Rachael said softly as she slipped the ring on Gio's finger. They held hand as they turned back to the minister. _

"_We speak to Giovanni and Rachael of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches, and the kindness, which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. We speak of each of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do not now know," the minister spoke. _

Betty couldn't move. She was so shocked. Gio was now nearly officially married; to someone she had thought was a fictional character. It was crazy. Life was crazy. He had loved her. What had changed? Why had he left her? Stupid argument they had! Betty felt angry as well as hurt.

"_In the years which shall bring Rachael and Giovanni into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair, the lithesome ways of buoyant youth. In this hope may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other; that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life. Inasmuch as Giovanni and Rachael have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you," the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride." Gio held onto Rachael firmly and dipped her backwards, bringing his lips slowly towards hers._

Betty turned her TV off; she couldn't take any more of it. She needed to get as far away as possible. She left her apartment as quickly as she could. She needed her family and knew they would be willing to help.


	12. Wedding Part 3

Sorry for the swearing. It just seemed appropriate. Hope you like your bit Livia! It's just turned m-rated

* * *

Betty ran out of her house and not noticing the black ice on her doorstep she slipped and knocked herself out on the concrete step. The world started spinning and a black hole appeared sucking Betty in through it. Psychedelic patterns appeared around her as she came to and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Landing with a thud on the floor, she noticed that she was not in her apartment anymore. She was at a wedding reception at a fancy hotel. She got up and dusted herself down. She walked through and noticed a banner. "Congratulations Gio and Rachael!" it said on it. Betty sighed. "I have an idea," she exclaimed as she headed off to get changed into something more elegant.

Gio and Rachael were sat at a table speaking when someone approached Gio. "Can I talk to you?" she asked behind the large hat she wore. Gio smiled. "Baby girl, I'll only be a few minutes," he said as he kissed Rachael on the cheek. He followed the mystery lady out of the room. When they were safely away from Rachael Betty removed her mask. "Hey Gio! We need to speak," she said smiling brightly. Gio stood shocked. "What the hell are you doing here? Get lost. My life with you is over," Gio turned around on the spot. Betty grabbed his arm and spun him round. She leant forward as if to kiss him. Gio stepped away from her and walked back through to the party, shaking his head.

"We need to talk," Gio said as he sat next to Rachael. She looked up at him. "Rachael, Betty's here! I don't know how it's possible but she is. She tried to make a move on me" Rachael looked sadly at him. "I'm staying with you! Come on let's dance," he added reassuringly. Rachael stood up and walked with Gio to the center of the dance floor. Looking, over his shoulder, she saw who she thought must have been Betty stood there and stormed over.

"How DARE you?!?" Rachael exclaimed, "How dare you come and ruin our big day?" Stephanie, Elena and Livia came running up to her followed closely by Sarah, Nena, Juna, Beatrice, Bella and Christy. "Rachael, what's wrong?" Bella asked. Rachael turned to her friends. "Betty, has come to ruin my day. She tried to get back with Gio. She doesn't deserve him!" Rachael shouted turning back to Betty. "Stay away from my husband or else!" she threatened. Betty smiled smugly at Rachael and Rachael just lost it. Rachael lunged at Betty and pushed her to the ground, pulling her hair and biting her, punching and kicking. "Woah," Gio exclaimed pushing through the crowd that had gathered. He pulled Rachael away from Betty and hugged her to try and calm her down. "Suarez, get the fuck out of my wedding and my life!" he exclaimed as he turned back to Rachael to pay attention to the cut just above her eye. Rachael smirked as she saw Livia approach Betty and belt her in the face. "That'll teach you for hurting our friends," she exclaimed. Betty was left with a bloody nose. Betty skulked out of the room hurt and feeling like a broken woman.

Gio took Rachael to sit down at a nearby chair. "Show's over people," he said shooing them away. "Rach, honey, are you okay?" he asked kneeling in front of her. Rachael smiled sincerely. "Yeah, I am. Thank you and thank you for staying with me," she said as she started crying. Gio opened his arms and embraced her tightly. "Gosh, your emotions are all over the place today, babe," he said rubbing her back, "Come on let's dance. You owe me. The last one got interrupted by your bitch fight." Rachael laughed and grabbed Gio's hand as he dragged her onto the dance floor.

The DJ played one of Rachael's favourite song, "In Love With a Friend," by Deep Dish. She smiled at Gio who was looking lovingly at her. He put his arms around her and swayed backwards and forwards. He started singing quietly in her ear, "I'm in love with a friend I don't know what to do I'm in love with a friend and that friend is you." Rachael giggled and placed her head on his shoulder. She was finally happy.

"Where's Livia?" Rachael asked as she approached her friends later that evening. Everyone shrugged looking around for her. Gio approached Rachael. "Have you seen my Uncle Tino?" he asked. Rachael laughed out loud. "I know where Livia could be," she said smirking as she let Gio in on the secret.

After Livia had belted Betty, Tino had taken her to an empty washroom to soak her hand in some ice to keep the swelling down. Livia stood as Tino sat on counter with the sinks. She walked seductively towards him and raised his hands to her hips. He could tell that she was not wearing underwear. "Tino?" her soft voice said teasingly "what'cha thinking about?" He could tell she knew he was mentally undressing her and seeing her smile told him that she knew but wanted him to say it. "Livia, you are gorgeous!" he exclaimed running his hand up her thighs.

She pulled him up onto his feet and smiled as she saw him standing erect under his trousers. "Hmmm…" she said licking her lips. "Now" she said, "stand still," smiling and without a word of protest he did so. She knelt down in front of him. Her hot tongue flicked over the hardening head as he moaned softly with pleasure; suddenly he was enveloped fully in her mouth. Her teeth brushed the top of his cock lightly making him push harder into her mouth slowly moving towards a climax, he pulled away.

Livia stood up and smiled wickedly. Lifting her dress, his fingers slide up her thighs as he dropped to his knees and moan of pleasure escaped her lips as his tongue flicked slowly over her clit. "Oh Tino" she moaned "I want you now." He grinned to himself in the darkening room. His fingers played around the edges of her contract as she sought to push his fingers into her, his tongue moved harder over her clit. Small gasps of breath escaped her lips as she climbed towards orgasm.

He stood up; standing hard and erect as he roughly took her shoulders and spun her around pushing her up against the wall. He pulled up her dress roughly to waist height and taking himself in his hand pushed himself into her hard and roughly. He pushed hard into her feeling the slickness of her, the warm all most ribbed feeling of her swelled pussy. His hand strayed to her breasts rubbing the already hard nipples tweaking them gently. He could feel her pushing back against him as they climbed towards climax. His hands moved down her body rapidly to her pussy his fingers finding her swollen clit instantly. Rubbing it hard he pumped fast from behind.

Thrusting into her orgasm he felt himself go in a warm rush a small escaped both of their lips as they stood stock still linked. "Oh" she said "man that was good" he pulled back from her putting himself back inside his trousers as she pulled her dress down. He grinned at her "yeah, I know, fancy a drink?"

They walked back slowly, holding hands and Beatrice saw them first. "Where were you two?" she said noticing the rosy colouring on both Livia and Tino's faces. She laughed, as they blushed harder. "Come on," Rachael and Gio are leaving soon for their honeymoon." Livia and Tino smiled at each other and walked towards the new married couple.


	13. Confessions

Livia walked over to Rachael and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. Rachael just laughed. "I owe you a thank you too. Thanks for beating the crap out of Betty for me," she said smiling. Gio walked over to the pair. "Thanks Livia. You really looked out for Rachael there. Nice punch by the way!" he said as he hugged her. Rachael smiled and Gio walked over and hugged her too. "So, you and Uncle Tino, eh?" Gio said smirking. Livia turned beetroot. "What about Federico and Elena? Check them in the corner, all lovey dovey," Rachael said waving at Elena.

"Are you wanting to get changed before we head off?" Gio asked still hugging Rachael. Rachael nodded her head and headed off to the room with all their clothes in. She heard a noise coming from around the corner.

"OH MY GAWD!" Rachael exclaimed as she saw Betty and her cousin; Sam sat kissing in the corner with a bottle of vodka beside them. "Betty, get the hell off of my cousin! Sam get lost! He's 15! You just made out with a 15 year old, Betty! What are you thinking you stupid cow!" Rachael exclaimed as she slapped Betty across the face. "Wow," Betty said as she grabbed her face in pain. Rachael looked and saw Sam staring at her. "Sam, I said BEAT IT!" she yelled as he dashed off down the corridor.

"Betty, we need to talk. Sensibly. I promise no more hitting or punching," Rachael said. Betty looked at Rachael. "You also bit and kicked," she said. Rachael smirked. "Okay no more of that either then," she said, "Betty, what is up with you recently? It's been a year since you and Gio were last together and then today of all days you appear." Betty looked at Rachael and burst into tears. Rachael put her arms around her and rubbed her back, trying to be as nice as possible. "Rachael, I have a kid. She's only a few months old. I thought Gio would be a good dad," she said still crying. Rachael moved away from her slightly. "You what now? Is Gio the father?" she asked shocked. Betty shook her head. "Henry is. Gio and I weren't together that long and we never even, well you know. I was two months pregnant when he left and obviously came here. I wanted him to be the brilliant father I knew he could be. I didn't think about you. I didn't want to. I have a 3-month-old baby who needs a father and I don't know what to do anymore…" Betty said before bursting into tears.

Rachael sat holding onto Betty, trying to calm her down as Gio walked along the corridor. He looked at her and she smiled as if to say that everything was okay. "Betty, sweetheart, I have to go get changed. Will you be okay by yourself?" Betty nodded her head and hugged Rachael one last time before standing up and walking away. Gio walked over to his wife and helped her stand up. "Come on you, or we will miss our flight," he said guiding her towards the room. "Wait there!" she said as she dashed into the room.

After quickly changing, she ran back out of the room and lisped on the floor. Gio caught her in his strong, muscly arms. "Oh boy," she said looking into his brown eyes and at his smiling face staring down at her. His gaze was intense and warm. Rachael felt like she could get lost in his eyes. A cough from behind them took them back to reality. Stephanie stood there. "Are you guys coming to say goodbye?" she said, "The taxi is here for you!"

Stephanie ran down the stairs and was hugged by Gio's older cousin, Valentino. "God, Gio! The Getty girls are really falling for your relatives," she said poking him in the ribs. "Okay girls, you ready? I'm going to throw my bouquet now?" Rachael shouted. She turned her back and flung her bouquet behind her. "I caught it! I caught it!" Elena shouted. Federico kissed her gently on the lips. "Well done, everyone!" Gio said, "Thank you and we shall see you when we get back." Stephanie stepped forward before they left. "One more thing! We have a surprise for you," she said as she took them outside followed by everyone else. "A limo," Rachael said looking at the girls, "Thank you!" she said hugging them all as Gio did the same. "See you in two weeks!" Rachael climbed into the back of the limo after Gio. "Bye guys!" she shouted smiling at them all, "Behave yourselves." Elena turned to Livia and replied, "When do we not?"


	14. Honeymoon part 1

Rachael and Gio arrived at the airport to be greeted by an airhostess. "Mr and Mrs Rossi?" she said looking at them. Gio nodded his head. "Welcome! I have been told to come and greet you and tell you that the Getty girls have upgraded your flight to first class." Rachael looked and Gio and shook her head in disbelief.

Over half a day later, they had arrived at the honeymoon destination: Italy. "I was meant to come here with Betty," he said. Rachael smiled and took his hand. "There's something you should know about Betty. She was pregnant when you got back from Rome. When you left she was 2 months gone. She now has a 3 month old baby," Rachael said to him. He looked at her. "Oh well. It can't be mine so frankly I don't care," he said smiling at his wife, "Now let's find the hotel so we can practice the baby making." Rachael giggled and blushed violently.

They arrived at Le Grand Hotel De La Minerve in Rome. After checking in the headed up to their room to dump their stuff and just relax after their long flight. Gio opened the door and let Rachael in. "Oh My…" Rachael exclaimed as she looked around. The room was divided into two sections. One section was a bedroom with a double bed and a living room with a sofa and a wide screen TV, (not that they would be needing that for entertainment) and a walk-in closet. The ceiling had a beautiful intricate pattern on it and a gorgeous chandelier hung from the centre. There was a leather futon at the bottom of the bed. Rose petals were scattered around the bed and a bottle of champagne and chocolates sat on the table.

Rachael walked through to the bathroom and again, was stunned by what she saw. The surfaces were all marbled and there was a jet bath in the corner. Candles were lit all around the room. "Nothing but the best for my baby," Gio said as he hugged Rachael from behind. She spun around on the spot and kissed him passionately. "Come on, we need to rest before we go for dinner up on the roof garden tonight," he said as he pulled away from her kiss. Rachael pouted and yanked Gio's arm playfully. "Okies," he said grabbing Rachael's hand and dragging her back to the bed. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. She giggled at him as he whipped his top off. "You have no idea how jealous Beatrice will be at me seeing you topless," Rachael said laughing. Gio pecked her lips with his. "She'll have to get used to it I'm afraid to say! You will be seeing it for the rest of your life," he said before kissing her again, "you'll also get to see more than my chest."

**

Rachael awoke to find Gio's arms wrapped around her naked body. She smiled at the thought of waking up like this everyday for the rest of her life. A few years ago this would have only been a dream and now it was reality. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was quarter past 6. She shook Gio by the shoulder. "Wake up gorgeous," she said scattering kisses cross his lips and neck. He continued to snore lightly. "Gio," she said with still no response, "fine then!" She lowered her body down his naked one. "If you aren't waking up normally, then…" She opened her mouth and slipped it over him. He woke up with a startle. "I knew that would work," she said laughing. He moaned as Rachael stood up and wrapped a sheet around her body. "You are such a tease," he shouted as she entered the bathroom.

About half an hour later, Rachael emerged from the bathroom, to see Gio fully dressed sat on the sofa. He wore black slacks and a burgundy shirt. It was THE burgundy shirt, the same one he had worn in TKAA. "Oh my," she exclaimed as she stared at him.

Gio turned around after hearing Rachael emerge from the bathroom. "Holy crap, you look good," he said. Rachael spun around in a circle. "Well, I try," she said giggling. She was wearing silk dress, which was black with pretty jewels around the waist. "You look stunning," he said as he rubbed his hand up and down the soft fabric. "You scrub up well yourself. That shirt is amazing and really suits you," she said rubbing her hand through his hair. "If you keep doing that we will never make it to dinner," he said closing his eyes. Rachael laughed and ruffled his hair up. "Okay lets go then. By the way, it's me going commando this time," she said grabbing his head and dragging him out of the room.

"Wow," Rachael said as Gio walked her onto the roof garden. "This is beautiful." He smiled at her and they walked over to a table. A waiter approached. "Sir, would you like some champagne?" Gio nodded and took the menu from the waiter. "Posso avere certa acqua per il miei marito ed I, prego?" (May I have some water for my husband and I please?) Rachael asked the waiter as he handed a menu to her. The waiter nodded and walked away. "Where did you learn that?" Gio asked. Rachael smiled. "I learnt Italian at University," she said smiling.

After the exquisite meal, they headed out for a walk around the city after dark. The pantheon was less than ten minutes away so they walked there and just walked around the surrounding area for a while. "Gio, I'm tired," Rachael said. Gio smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel then," Gio said guiding her back the way they had come.

Rachael lay down on the bed in Gio's arm. "Thank you," Rachael said smiling, "Haha, I wonder how Federico and Elena and Tino and Livia are getting on back home," she said smiling as she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Illness

Elena awoke in a cold sweat. She sat bolt upright in her bed and felt a warm mass in the bed beside her. She looked down and saw Federico lying there. Elena started choking and couldn't stop. Federico sat up and rubbed Elena's back. "Yu want a drink?" he asked. Elena nodded her head as Federico got up. She silently giggled as she saw Federico's black boxers with the little red hearts on them.

He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. "Here you go," he said handing her the glass. Elena sipped the water and smiled a thank you. Once Elena had put her glass down, Federico hugged her lovingly. "Elena, are you okay?" he asked rubbing her back again. She looked at him seriously. "I think I just need to lie down again. I don't feel too good," Elena said laying in her bed again. Federico got up again. "Where are you going?" Elena asked. He smiled and walked to her. Kissing her head he said, "Sssh! Don't worry. I'm just going to get you a warm drink to help your throat and some pain killers okay?"

Later that day, Elena still wasn't feeling great. She had a lazy day in her pyjamas with Federico cuddling her and looking after her. The phone started ringing and Federico dashed to get it. "Hey, Federico speaking! Rachael, how are you? Oh that's good! Elena is ill. How is Rome? Okies, I'll put her on! Just don't be too long don' want her too tired out, Arrivederci!" Federico said before he handed the phone to Elena. "Hey Rach! Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine soon. Tell Gio his brother is amazing looking after me like this. Okay then I'll speak to you later, bye!" Elena said as she hung up the phone. Federico walked over to Elena with a bowl of chicken soup for her. "Qui andate!" he said as he handed it to her. She smiled at him and took the bowl and ate it slowly. "It's good!" she said in between sips.

Federico put the radio on. "I love this song," Elena said as she wiggled in her seat. Federico came close to her and started singing in her ear: "Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new, That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more, I dont wanna sleep tonight, dreamins just a waste of time, When I look at what my lifes been comin to, Im all about lovin you". Elena smiled. "Bon Jovi!" she exclaimed. He continued singing to her. "You are amazing at singing Federico, unlike your brother!" Elena exclaimed giggling. Moving closer he finished singing the rest of the song to her.

Elena's heart was beating about a thousand miles an hour as Federico held her in his arms. "You are absolutely amazing," she said hugging him tightly. She smelt the aftershave he was wearing and he smelt really good. She heard him laughing and hugged onto him tighter. "I could get used to this," he said smiling down at Elena's body. She smiled back at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Mmmmm," she said as she parted. "You have the softest lips." He smirked. "Well, since you seem to be feeling better, I could use them somewhere else," he said still smirking and heading towards the bedroom again.


	16. Honeymoon part 2

I got the idea for this chapter from Cosmo! haha

* * *

Rachael rolled over onto her back and felt Gio shift beside her on the bed. "Hey sexy," she said as she felt an arm drape across her stomach. "Helllllo," he said rolling the word off of his tongue. Rachael giggled. It was the beginning of their second week in Italy and she loved waking up like this. "You really can make anything sound dirty," she said smiling as she clung to his body. "Do you have any plans for today, babe?" Rachael said as she smiled at Gio. He looked at her and winked. "Wellllll… No, just joking unless you want to, that is. Seriously though, I was thinking about going to the beach," he said wrapping his arms tightly around her nearly naked body. Rachael giggled as she snuggled back towards Gio.

About an hour and a half later, Gio and Rachael were at the beach. "Okies, I barely wear bikinis, so no laughing okay?" Rachael said pointing at Gio. He nodded his head before he whipped off his t-shirt and pulled off his trousers to be left ina pair of swimming shorts. "WOAH!" Rachael said noting the speed he could get undressed. Gio laughed and watched as Rachael took off her top and skirt. "Why would I laugh?" he asked pulling her in for a hug, "Oh, and I couldn't help but notice your t-shirt.. Make love, not war! Is that a hint?" Rachael giggled and shrugged before loosening his grip on her shoulders. "Last one into the water smells like egg salad," she shouted as she dashed off. Gio laughed and followed her down to the water, grabbing the lilo that they had purchased.

The water was warm. They played about for hours, Gio even tried to teach Rachael how to surf which resulted in her falling in the water more times than she actually stood on the board. She lay down on the lilo and just relaxed as she watched her husband swim after her. "Wait," he said as he reached her, "follow me!" He swam off into the deeper water. The beach was pretty secluded as it was early in the morning still. "Okay, now I want you to rest on the lilo facing me with your arms supporting you," he said. Rachael did as she was told wondering what the hell he had planned. Gio dipped under the water, removing her bikini bottoms. "Gio!" Rachael exclaimed. He looked at her teasingly. "Yes?" he replied. Rachael looked at him. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked blushing furiously. He laughed at her in a playful tone. "Well, I was going to have sex with you in the water, but if you don't want to then…" Gio said in a matter of fact tone. Rachael blushed again. Gio pulled down his swimming shorts and entered her gently, kissing her the entire time.

The experience was good, but different. Of course it was good, it was better than good, it was with Gio, but the element of being caught added to it the excitement. Rachael had never done anything like this before. "You bring out a wild side in me, Mr Rossi," she said smiling as he handed her back her bikini bottom. She slipped it on and they swam back to land.

"I'm hungry," Rachael said, "but not hungry enough for lunch. Let's go get some ice cream!" Gio smiled lovingly at his wife. They walked hand in hand along the beach to go and get some ice cream. "Have you heard from Livia or Elena?" Gio asked. Rachael nodded her head. "Elena is feeling better but Federico is still looking after her and Livia, well she had some bad news the other day but Tino has been there for her. Don't worry it's nothing like that. She lost her job, that's all. They had to cut back on staff and she was one of them. She'll get a job no problem," Rachael said smiling. "Okay," Gio said wrapping his arm around her waist.

After getting some food and drinks, they headed back to the beach to find a family sitting playing in the sand. "Hi, do you speak English?" the mother said as they walked past. Rachael walked over. "Yeah, we do," she replied. The mother sighed thankfully. "Can you do us a huge favour? The eldest one needs the toilet but it's quite a walk and Shelly there, won't move away from the sand. Will you look after her?" the lady said. Rachael smiled. "Of course we will," she replied. Shelly looked up after hearing her name. "Hi Shelly," Rachael said and she sat down on the sand beside the toddler. Shelly smiled at Rachael and Gio. "Play!" she exclaimed happily. Rachael and Gio did what they were told. They laughed and played and Gio built a small sandcastle, which Shelly had great delight in destroying. When Shelly's mother came back she just smiled at the scene. "You two are great with her. Thank you very much. Here, have this," she said holding out some money. Gio shook his head. "No, it's okay! We had fun watching her. Keep your money," he said hugging Rachael. The woman smiled. "You two are naturals. You will make great parents some day!" she said before getting back to her family.

Rachael and Gio walked back up to the car they had hired. "They were nice! I can't wait to have a family," Rachael said smiling. Gio looked and saw how happy she was. "Me neither," he said, "me neither".


	17. Tino's Deli?

_A few days earlier:_

Livia's phone started to ring so she ran and answered it thinking that it could be Tino. "Hey, Livia speaking. Oh. What? Surely you can't do that! I have no job now! What am I meant to do? Fine!" Livia sighed as she threw the phone down on the bed. She picked it up again and phoned Tino and Rachael.

Tino arrived at the door and after he knocked Livia was instantly there. She threw herself into his arms. "Tino!" she sobbed. He moved her into the living room still holding her in his arms and sat down with her on the sofa. "It'll be okay," he said rubbing her back. Livia sat upright and Tino wiped the tears from her eyes. "What happened?" he asked her, still caressing her face. "I lost my job," she said between sobs. Tino looked at her and smiled. "How would you feel about coming and working for me?" he said, "You would have your own desk and you could help with all the advertising and promoting of Tino's Deli!" he said. Livia couldn't help but laugh. "The catchy names come in with the family don't they?" she asked giggling slightly. He looked at her mocking being hurt then started laughing. "Why not then? Okies I'll come work with you!" Livia said as she jumped up and threw her arms around Tino.

_Back to the present:_

Tino and Livia headed off to where "Tino's Deli" was going to be situated. They arrived at the building to find sheets over the window. "Close your eyes," Tino said to Livia. She did as she was told. Tino removed the sheets from the window and the doors. "Open!" he said. Livia let out a squeal as she opened her eyes. "Oh My God!" she said as she looked at the print on the window. There was a picture of a tomato with a smiley face on it and Livino's Deli written on it too. "Will you be my partner in the business? I know it's rushed but I feel like I've known you forever. Please Livia?" he asked. Livia smiled. "Okay," she yelled as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "You are amazing Mr Rossi!"


	18. Honeymoon part 3

Rachael got up out of bed and ran through to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was the last day of their honeymoon before they headed back to California. Rachael quickly got dressed into a black floaty dress with tiny little white hearts on it. It looked like the sort of dress flamenco dancers would wear and she knew Gio would like it, especially the amount of cleavage it showed.

Gio was just putting his jeans on when Rachael came out of the bathroom. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed as she walked towards him, swivelling her hips as she did so. "What? Voi gradiscono che cosa vedete?" (Do you like what you see?) she asked as she stood in front of him giggling. Gio blushed slightly. "Hells yeah, I do!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed.

An hour and a bit later, they were dressed again and heading out the door. They caught a cab to a shopping outlet. "We didn't have to come here on the last day of our honeymoon," Rachael said smiling as she took hold of Gio's hand. He smiled at her. "It's okay. I figured we could get some presents and maybe get you some fancy lingerie," Gio said whilst waggling his eyebrows at her. Rachael rolled her eyes. "Come on!" she said dragging him away towards the shops.

After a day of shopping and trying on red, lacy outfits, Rachael was exhausted. "I'm so tired," Rachael said as Gio wrapped his arms around her, "Oh, I forgot to ask. What are we doing for New Year? We have been asked if we want to go to Australia to see some of the other Getty girls. The whole family can go." They walked towards a taxi as Gio thought about the offer. "Why not?" he said smiling as Rachael hugged him tighter. "Thank you!" Rachael said as they climbed into a taxi.

Arriving back at the hotel, Rachael picked up the phone to tell the girls she would be going over for New Year. "Babe, you might want to check the time differences," he said smiling. Rachael giggled. "You'll need to distract me then," she said seductively walking towards him. He raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm… I wonder how I could do that?" he said pulling her on top of him, "How about dancing later though?" She smiled brightly and bit her lip seductively. Rachael pulled Gio towards her and kissed him gently.

**

Rachael and Gio headed back out. There was this little club around the corner. Gio didn't know that Rachael had taken dancing lessons to impress him with. Gio took Rachael's jacket from her and placed it on the back of the chair. "Want a drink?" Gio asked as Rachael looked around the club. "Yeah sure. Just the normal," Rachael said as she sat down.

Gio arrived back a few moments later with a jug of water and a beer and a vodka and coke. "Want to dance?" Gio said holding out his hand to Rachael. She nodded her head and clasped his hand in hers. "Okay, I'll finally get to teach you to salsa," Gio said smiling. Rachael smiled back. "It's okay. I think I'll get the hang of it. You just lead, okay?" Rachael said. Gio started to move and spun Rachael away from him. When she spun back to him she started dancing. "When did you learn that?" Gio asked Rachael, smiling proudly. Rachael smiled back "Well, I took dancing lessons for you," she said whilst shaking as she slid down his leg.

The danced the night away and at about midnight they decided to head back to the hotel. "Thanks for a wonderful night," Rachael said. Gio smiled at her and pecked her on the cheek. "I love you, Mrs Rossi!" he said kissing her again. Rachael smiled brightly. "I love you too, Mr Rossi!" Getting back to the hotel they collapsed on the bed. Falling asleep in each others arms, they realised that they would get the rest of their lives to spend together like this.


	19. Hang Overs

There was a knock at the front door. "Hey Livia! Hey Elena!" Rachael exclaimed as she opened the door. She let them into the house. "When were you going to tell us you were home?" Livia said. Rachael smiled. "Nice to see you too! I was going to phone you today. We only got in yesterday because our flight was delayed thank you. And congratulations on Livino's!" Rachael exclaimed. Livia blushed and Elena and Rachael giggled.

"Okay so we have 2 weeks until we go to Australia to see Stephanie and some others like Melissa and Beatrice are coming with us too. Along with Gio's huge family," Rachael said as they sat drinking champagne. "So, Livia! You love him! You've already kissed him!" Rachael said in a sing-song voice. Elena giggled and looked at Livia. "Looks like the champagne got to someone already," Elena said.

After more champagne, Rachael was uncontrollable. "Gio! I think you should come home now," Livia said into the phone, "Yeah, your wife is slightly drunk! Don't shout at me. She's old enough to look after herself. Just get home. Bye!" Elena looked at Livia. "We are in the bad books," she said to Elena. Elena laughed.

Gio came home quickly. "Look it's my sexy husband! Oh, and those guys who said about the boxers on the pole were right!" Rachael exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Gio tightly, knocking him to the sofa. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. "Okay, Rachael get up!" he said, lifting her up, "Girls, I'll see you later okay! Have fun with my brother and uncle!" Gio carried Rachael through to the bedroom. "Stay there and rest!" Gio said whilst trying to tidy up.

Rachael had fallen asleep and a few hours later woke up. "How are you feeling?" she heard Gio ask. She felt very disorientated. "Huh? Oh I'm okay. I have a bit of a headache, but I'm okay! Did I like, mount you in front of them?" Rachael asked. Gio nodded his head and Rachael buried her head under the pillows. "Have good dreams? Sounded like you did?" Gio said. Rachael buried further under the pillow for that. He laughed. "It's okay, babe! It was my name you were saying, so I don't mind!" Rachael blushed as he said that. Rachael's phone started buzzing. It was from Livia. "Sorry I got you into trouble. Got good news Tino and I are moving in together. Thanks for setting us up!" Rachael handed her phone to Gio. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! What a dawg!" Gio said whilst laughing and jumping on the bed beside Rachael. Rachael groaned and Gio just laughed making her laugh and causing her head to hurt even more. "Serves you right," he said whilst she giggled madly.


	20. Happy New Year

Okay B, now is your time to shine. I promised so it's in here. Elena, your surprise is in here too. Livia yours was in the last chapter but I might throw something else in for you and Stephanie you have a special bit too since we are with you and Paula and Melissa in the land of Australia!

* * *

The flight had been a long one. Everyone was exhausted as they got off of the plane. As they walked through the terminal building Rachael saw Stephanie and ran up to her. "Hey twinnie," she said hugging her tightly. Rachael waved as Paula walked over to them too. "Hey Paula, how are you?" she said as she hugged her too. Paula smiled. "Oh, I'm good thank you. Melissa arrived the other day but she said she will meet us all later," she said as she looked at Gio and his family.

After collecting their bags, Elena, Livia, Beatrice, Paula, Stephanie, Rachael, Gio, and all of his family headed off to the hotel they were meant to be staying at. "I had an idea! When the bells drop tomorrow, how about a barbeque at the beach and having a beach party?" Stephanie asked smiling brightly. Everyone looked around nodding their heads. "That sounds like an awesome idea! My family have their own plans, but some of them will come too." Gio said smiling at Stephanie.

Rachael and Stephanie headed out to get a Starbucks fix after Rachael had dumped her stuff. "Oh my God, Rachael!" she exclaimed. Rachael looked at her. "What?" Rachael replied feeling confused. Stephanie looked at her. "Well! You know Gio's cousin Valentino. He and I, well you know, are kinda going out," she said smiling happily. Rachael laughed. "You mean you are sleeping together?" she said poking Stephanie in the ribs. Stephanie held her hands up defeated. "Okay, yes we are but he's staying over here at the moment with work. So I have him all the time," Stephanie said smiling again. Rachael couldn't help but smile. "Congratulations!" she said hugging her friend.

**

"Livia, I need to speak to you!" Tino said seriously as they walked through a park that day. Livia looked at him and smiled. "Okay, what's up?" she said as she sat on a nearby bench. "Okay, well you know we haven't known each other long and everything, but we are already business partners and I feel like I have known you forever. I love you, Livia, with all of my heart. Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a white-gold ring with a small diamond in it. Livia was shocked. She totally hadn't been expecting that. "Yeah… Yes, I'll marry you!" she said smiling happily. Tino picked her up and spun her round, kissing her with happiness. "Let's not tell anyone until tomorrow when it turns midnight," she said happily. Tino nodded and took her hand as they continued walking through the park.

**

Rachael and Gio were heading to the beach, where they were meeting everyone else. Rachael had a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with Sesame street characters on it whilst Gio just had a pair of swimming shorts on. Rachael was finding it hard not to touch his toned stomach and chest but she couldn't help it. "Okay, are you drunk again? You are like all over me!" Gio exclaimed. Rachael giggled. "Am I not allowed to show my gorgeous husband that I love him?" she said smiling at him as she slapped his ass.

They reached everyone else at the beach. Beatrice looked at Rachael and raised an eyebrow. "Holy crap! Rachael, he looks good enough to eat," she said as she pulled Rachael away. Rachael smiled. "I know," she said smiling at Gio. Leaving Beatrice to mingle with everyone else, she walked back to her husband and left a lingering kiss on his lips. "Okay, seriously babe? There's something wrong," he said, "You are never normally this affectionate." Rachael just smiled at him.

The food and drink was passed around all night long. "Guys, it's a minute to midnight," Elena shouted as she hugged Federico. Federico kissed her. "I want to end this year on a high," he whispered in her ear, "Elena will you marry me and make me the most happy and lucky man on the planet?" Elena squealed. "Hells yeah I will," she said.

The countdown started. 10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1! "Happy New Year!" everyone exclaimed. Rachael kissed Gio and then hugged Elena and the other girls. "I'm getting married," Elena and Livia said at the same time. They turned to each other and hugged. Gio walked over to Beatrice and gave her a hug. "Happy new year!" he said. Beatrice looked up at him. "Happy New year, Gio!" she said before kissing him soundly on the lips. Rachael noticed what had happened. "B, get your hands off of him. B, get you hands off of Papa Rossi, this instant!" Rachael exclaimed. Gio looked at Rachael, as a huge smile broke out over his face. "You mean, I'm going to be a father!" he said as he picked her up and spun her round. Everyone clapped as Rachael nodded her head. "Congratulations guys! And here's to the New Year and to a double wedding!" Livia said holding up her glass, "Cheers!"

* * *

THE END!

Okay, am thinking about writing a sequel! What you guys think?


End file.
